plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Pea/Gallery
This is the gallery for Split Pea. ''Plants vs. Zombies Split Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV29.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version SplitPeaSeedPacket.png|Split Pea seed packet in PC version SplitPea.PNG|Split Pea seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Spilt Pea Seed.jpg|Split Pea's seed packet in the iPad version ImitaterSplitPSP.png|Imitater Split Pea seed packet in the PC version Cardboard Spilt Pea.JPG|Cardboard Split Pea DS Split Pea.png|Split Pea in the Nintendo DS version leftfacesplit.png|A left-facing Split Pea in Zen Garden Split pea.jpg|Imitater Split Pea PvZ Splitpea Garlic Tactic.jpg|Split Pea combined with Garlic to form an effective defense Splitpea2009HD.png|HD Split Pea Split-pea.png|another HD Split Pea EarlySplitPea.png|Earlier Split Pea designs Splitpea_head.png|Split Pea's head CrushedSplitPea.png|Crushed Split Pea Split pea pumpkin.PNG|Split Pea in a Pumpkin Split Pea Ipumpkin.PNG|Split Pea in an Imitater Pumpkin ImitSPlitPump.png|Imitater Split Pea in a Pumpkin smallsplit.png|A small Split Pea in Zen Garden medsplit.png|A medium-sized Split Pea in Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Split Pea Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry Split pea unlocked.png|Split Pea unlocked PvZ2 Split Pea.jpg|Split Pea's artwork Hd split.png|HD Split Pea Split Pea New Wild West Seed Packet.png|Seed packet SplitPeaSP.png|Seed packet SplitPeaImitaterSP.png|Imitater seed packet Split Pea Boosted Packet.jpg|Split Pea's boosted seed packet Boosted Imitater Split Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Split Pea Splitpeacard.jpg|Split Pea's Endless Zone card Split Pea Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with its costume Split Pea Card Costume store.png|Endless Zone card with its store-bought costume Evilcupoid.png|HD Split Pea's costume Boboobboobobobobobbobovo.png|Split Pea using Plant Food PVZIAT Split Pea Watered Costume.gif|Split Pea with costume being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Screenshot 2014-07-14-22-29-22-1.png|Split Pea Power Tiles effect (first stage) Screenshot 2014-07-14-22-29-34-1.png|Split Pea Power Tiles effect (second stage) Screenshot 2014-07-14-22-30-02-1.png|Split Pea Power Tiles effect (third stage) Splitpeaplantfood.png|Split Pea's Plant Food ability (close up) CostumeAd.png|Costume Shop ad ATLASES PLANTSPLITPEA 1536 00 PTX.png|Split Pea's textures in this game, including an unused costume SplitPea Ghost.png|Grayed-out Split Pea SplitPeaonmap.png|Split Pea on the map Screenshot_20180219_144238.png|Endangered Split Peas split pea 20 damage.png|Split Pea with their level 20 projectiles SplitPeaLevelUp.jpg|Split Pea's animation when it is ready to level up SplitPea Level6.png|Split Pea reached level 6 SplitPeareachingLevel10.jpg|Split Pea being upgraded to Level 10 SplitPeaVase.jpg|Split Pea's Seed packet hidden in a vase Split Pea Pro-Tip (Vasebreaker).png|A hint involving the player to plant Split Pea to the right and break vases carefully (happens when the player loses in the second Vasebreaker level) Mulch Madness Peashooters.jpg|Split Pea in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Old Split Pea IAT.PNG|Split Pea on the map (pre-1.7) Split Pea seed packet.png|Seed packet Split Pea Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitater Split Pea2.png|Imitater Split Pea Chinese version Split Pea C Costume2.png|Split Pea's costume (blue and red top hats) Split pea pf ccostume.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade (after firing pea barrage) Split Pea Almanac China.png|Almanac entry SPilit Pea and Sunflower 3D.png|A Split Pea with a Sunflower in a Kongfu World trailer NEWSplitPeaPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Split Pea Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed Puzzle Piece Split Pea Fire and Ice.gif|Split Pea's Level 3 upgrade (animated) Split Pea Costumed Plant Food.gif|Costumed Plant Food ability (animated) SplitPeaSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed packet (v1.8.0+) Old Split Pea Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Others SplitPeaPlush.png|Split Pea plush Split Pea.jpg|Split Pea plush in Flower Pot Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Split-Pea-action-figure.jpg|Split Pea toy